Red Vs Blue: Borderline On A Lot Of Things
by Brovenger
Summary: Tex gets a visit from someone in the wee hours of the morning one day. Things don't end well for her.


**A/N: Don't ask. Just...don't...ask.**

* * *

Cold black eyes stared into her face. He moved closer to her and she backed up. She was forced to a stop by the desk behind her. She'd forgotten about it during his sudden intrusion. He leaned down, resting his hands by her waist on the cool wood of the writing table. She could feel his breath on her face. She didn't like it.

"Get the fuck out," she spat. Her voice didn't carry the normal ferocity that it did. It shook slightly. That angered her.

Was it fear?

Anger?

He smirked at her as mirth danced in his black orbs. "Make me," he said. It sounded like he was taunting her.

He probably was.

She raised her hand, preparing to slap him in the face with on swift motion.

He was faster. He caught her hand in his and stepped backwards, pulling her with him. He spun her around and tripped her up with his foot. She fell face first onto the bed and growled into the mattress. Her left arm was pinned underneath her. He straddled her ass and thighs and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He gave it a rough yank, pulling her head up.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "who's the weak little bitch now, Tex?"

"Fuck you, Washington!" She growled.

He smirked again. A touch of madness crept into his worn features, mixing with the sadism and rage he was feeling.

"That was the idea, now, wasn't it?" He crooned.

She brought her right elbow back, aiming for his temple. He moved his head away. She hit open air. She tried to reach for him blindly, hoping to claw his goddamn eyes out.

He shoved her face back down into the mattress. He used his free hand to unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops on his pants.

She flailed her legs, trying to kick him. She felt his weight shift and he grabbed her hair again, pulling her up off the bed. She curled her hand into a fist and moved to punch him. The blow hit him in the shoulder and ripped out a patch of her hair in the processes. He slipped back a step, but was unfazed. He grabbed the hand she hadn't yet drawn back to herself and quickly looped his belt around it.

She kicked him square in the balls and shoved him back. He lost his balance and went crashing into the dresser next to the desk. His grip on the belt never weakened, she slammed right into him. He grabbed her other arm and started forcing her back over to the bed.

She tried stop him, hurt him, do **anything** to him! He was just too _strong_. He didn't remember him being this strong without the aid of his armor. Then again, neither was she. He'd planned the whole thing just perfectly; she was without an AI, her armor, and she'd been running field tests for two days straight. If he was going to attack her, it was the perfect time.

She tripped him up as he tried to push her onto the bed again, they tumbled onto it in a heap. One of the loops on her wrists came loose and she slipped her hand out of it. She tried to lung forward, away from him but a hand enclosed around her throat.

He added pressure to his grip as he sat up. He lifted his leg and kicked the nightstand over, it was only in his way. The piece of furniture crashed to the floor. The lap that had been astride it created the sound of breaking glass and echoing metal.

The room went dark.

She gagged as he gripped her tighter and stood up, once again pulling her to her feet. She clawed at his hand and arm, tried to pry his fingers off her neck. He only squeezed that much tighter. He plopped his foot on the bed and with his free hand, slowly went about taking his boot off. He kicked it to the floor and went to work on the other one.

She started fading in and out of consciousness and stopped struggling against him as her body went limp. A string of saliva dripped from her mouth as her head lolled to the side. He let go of her and she fell sideways, missing the bed and landing on the floor.

He stood over her, half glaring half grinning down at her as he unzipped his pants. "I think you're about to find out that I don't miss as much you think, dear _Allison."

* * *

_

**A/N: Oh don't give me that look. .**


End file.
